revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Legacy
Legacy is the 20th episode of Season 1 and the 20th episode overall. Summary The year is 2002 in the Hamptons. Emily, who is still Amanda Clarke, is wayward until Nolan convinces her to read her father's journals. It is then that it all starts sinking in, and Amanda starts staking out the Grayson home, identifying all the Grayson Global players her father described, and piecing together the truth. Her anger builds into determination and focus; this is where it all begins - the genesis of Amanda's ultimate plan to bring justice to her father. Recap Ever wonder how Emily Thorne got so intensely focused on revenge? We jump back to 2002 during the days when she was still known as Amanda (though we’ll still refer to her as Emily here). She was partying hard and getting into trouble. Nolan swings by to pick her up after a bar fight. It’s been six months since he gave her David Clarke’s journals. It’s obvious she’s yet to read them. Conrad, Victoria and Frank are forced to deal with the fact that someone sent a note threatening to expose the truth about the late David Clarke. They invite all possible suspects to their annual New Year’s Eve party at Grayson Manor. It’s at one of these gala events that Victoria first met David. There was an instant connection. As for the 2002 bash, so many old friends we’ve come to know are on the guest list. Lydia and her husband, Michael, are the first to arrive. They announce that they are trying to buy David Clarke’s old house. Too bad the current owners aren’t entertaining any offers. Emily stops by the Stowaway for a drink. She asks the pretty lady behind the bar for a vodka tonic, hold the tonic. The woman who serves her just happens to be dating a young Jack Porter. As short time later, Emily finally does read through her father’s journals. She later convinces Jack’s girlfriend to hook her up with a waitress gig at the Grayson family’s New Year’s bash. She intends to find out the truth about her father. Some of the guests in attendance at the 2002 gala are Mason Treadwell, Bill Harmon, Senator Tom Kingsley and Dr. Michelle Banks. None of these folks had any clue that they would one day become the target of the young lady currently serving drinks. Also present at the party is Roger Halstead, a senior accountant at Grayson Global. According to David Clarke’s journal, this guy was a true friend who knew he was innocent. Halstead was forced to keep quiet against his will. Conrad reveals to Lydia that he and Victoria are the owners of David Clarke’s house. The two of them chat about how they conspired against an innocent man. This is moments before they begin their extramarital affair. Conrad later announces that the house next door has suddenly become available. He wants Lydia nearby. Victoria is also onboard with the idea, as having a friend live in that house may help her forget about David. A photographer snaps a photo of Lydia and Victoria. It happens to be the shot that catches Emily in the background. At the Stowaway, Nolan hits on the cute bartender before realizing she’s Jack’s girl. It’s the moment when these two future buds first met. Nolan learns that he’s partially responsible for forcing the Porter family to move out of their family home thanks to one of his real estate deals. He tries to make good with Jack’s dad, but learns that it was all for the best. It’s the only way he could hide the fact that his wife could care less about their two sons. Jack’s opportunistic girlfriend overhears the conversation. She makes a move on Nolan, who gets decked by Jack. This seems fitting since these two have always had an up-and-down friendship. Emily corners Halstead in the pool house to reveal her true identity. She lets him know that she’s not afraid of the Graysons. Halstead, however, is. That’s why he’s become a drunkard as well as the prime suspect as the possible leak. Frank confronts him inside the pool house. Emily shows up during their uncomfortable chat, as Halstead had vowed to help her. Frank shuffles her out the door. When Emily returns, she finds Halstead dead in the bathtub in what’s made to look like a suicide. As it turns out, Halstead didn’t write the incriminating note. The real author was Treadwell. Emily now knows that the Graysons will do anything to protect their empire. She reads a note that Halstead slipped her. He intended to tell her everything until they killed him. Emily makes an emotional phone call to Nolan vowing that she’ll do whatever it takes to expose the people who framed her father. Back in present day, Emily rereads Halstead’s note. She’s doing so on the night of the Grayson’s annual New Year’s Eve bash. She’s been to event before, but this time she’ll be attending as a guest. Make that a guest with a plan for revenge. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport (credit only) *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter (credit only) *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson (credit only) Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *John Billingsley as Roger Halsted *Max Martini as Frank Stevens *Yancey Arias as Senator Tom Kingsley *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell *Alex Carter as Michael Davis *Matthew Glaves as Bill Harmon *Brian Goodman as Carl Porter *Amy Landecker as Dr. Michelle Banks *Emily Alyn Lind as young Amanda Clarke *Gena Shaw as Kyla *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis Co-Starring Cast *Tara Platt as Becca *Logan Bartholomew as Dude *Sylvia Brindis as Girl Quotes : Victoria: For a man with a penchant for writing letters, you would think that Roger would have left a suicide note. ---- : Conrad: It's perverse, don't you think? Destroy the man you love then weep for him eternally? ---- : Frank: I wouldn't say an anonymous threat was a sign of towering strength. ---- : Emily: Don't you have any friends or family of your own to harass over the holidays? ---- : Lydia: What are you coveting, Sweetie? Is it the Dolce or what's underneath it. ---- : Emily: Destruction is in my DNA. Take it up with Darwin. ---- : Nolan: The guy you just toilet capped at the club, could press charges. ---- : Mason: "There can be no higher law in journalism than to tell the truth and shame the devil." ---- Soundtrack : Check out Season 2 Soundtrack's main article: Season 1 Soundtrack Gallery Videos Pictures legacy05--4235463945223621852.jpg legacy20--3365846680625091080.jpg Legacy24-655416805701482732.jpg Legacy21-1161752514483552016.jpg Legacy19--832442360181556592.jpg Legacy17-641189148599925040.jpg Legacy16-1160188867249364328.jpg Legacy03--1727919785818362468.jpg Legacy01-849237118820375844.jpg legacy06--499935069819525736.jpg legacy25-3335704449815521296.jpg legacy09-1062106317103085732.jpg legacy10-1091301550797476928.jpg legacy11--3530706179915031500.jpg legacy22--1842497821683797232.jpg Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Flashback Episodes